Relation Through Song
by Julia-Cullen-Frost
Summary: Idea I got from my friend Beauty.And.The.Vampire Take a song and between lines put actions or thoughts. All Twilight related. I do not own the songs or characters. Read and review. Most will be poetic and go with the music.
1. Chapter 1

_**I close both locks below the window  
**__**I close both blinds and turn away  
Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
Sometimes good bye's the only way**_

I find it so hard to believe  
That you have affected me this way  
That I do this out of pity  
To remind me you aren't returning  
That you've turned and ran away

_**And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you**_

My world has lost its color  
It's light, it's warmth, it's love  
Everyday is the same color  
Now that you've gone away.  
In six months I have no brightness  
And I don't even care  
The only thing I want right now  
Is for your light to find its way.

_**In cards and flowers on your window  
Your friends all plead for you to stay  
Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
Sometimes good bye's the only way**_

Everyone can see my changes  
How they began when you went away  
How my smile has disappeared  
And my world was turned to grey…  
Why didn't you stay?

_**And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
**__**And the sun will set for you**_

My tears fall down my cheeks  
And stain my window pain.  
I'm looking out my window  
Wishing that you stayed  
I have no wish more greater  
This dream could bring no pain  
But the reasons my dreams now haunt me.  
Is because you went away.

_**And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you**_

My world is grey  
You didn't stay  
I have no idea why you left  
Why would you go away  
And leave my world so grey?

* * *

Bella & Edward

Shadow of the Day : Linkin Park

New Moon, when Edward left. *cry*


	2. Chapter 2

_**Today is a winding road  
**__**That's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye  
**__**I'm holding on to something and I do not know whyI tried**_

How could you come into my life  
How can I leave you behind?  
I need a reason why I cannot hear  
What you're thinking inside  
It making me confused.  
Because I cannot hear you.

_**I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out**_

I'm trying to read  
Going so deep  
Taking in you  
But it isn't complete  
A want to be there  
I want to hold your hand  
But I know to well  
How this is going to end

_**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder  
**__**Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)**_

_**Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)**_

I ran so fast  
Just trying to escape  
But your small little figure takes every place  
Your fragile body fills up my mind  
And I find my self lost in those deep brown eyes.

_**And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breezeI need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out**_

You walk right by  
And the venom fills my mouth  
Im longing for you more than I'm longing for my love  
I just want to know if you feel the same way  
Does everyone in love really feels this way?

_**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunderSo bring on the rain**_

You look at me  
While I gaze at you  
I don't understand how I don't scare you  
Have I lost my touch  
Am I winding down  
Were you the think  
That needed to be found?

_**Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain**_

How my hand reaches out  
Unwillingly  
But the biggest surprise  
Is you do not retreat  
You want me to hold you  
I make you complete

_**Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rainAnd bring on the thunder, and I said  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunderSo bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder**_

So I lose myself, to my other side  
I'll stay with you for as long as its good  
I've kept you safe for as I could  
It hurt so bad to leave you behind  
Just remember that I didn't mean that goodbye….

Edward

Thunder - Boys like Girls

Midnight Sun

Im taking options too btw


End file.
